Dormitory
Have you ever gotten that "alone" feeling? Like not just the fact that you're the only one in a room or something, but the feeling that you wouldn't be able to call for help, even if you tried. That's truly alone. And when you know what it's like to feel truly alone, you know what it's like to feel true fear. I was returning to my college dorm after a hard fought game of ultimate. My clothes were sticking to me as I felt the muggy heat begin to battle the A/C from emanating from the common room. I waltzed up to my room to get my shower stuff. I remember glancing at the clock and thinking that the ultimate game had taken quite a lot longer than I thought. It was already midnight! As I washed off the sweat and grass, I remember feeling peculiar. I hadn't really realized how quiet the dorm was until now. Usually I hear blaring music and excited laughter as I walk to the shower, but this time it had been nothing. I remember feeling a chill run up my spine, despite the steaming water. If only I'd stayed in that shower. After I was done rinsing off, I threw on my t-shirt and shorts and opened the bathroom door to go back to my room. The lights were off in the hallway. And since it was midnight, that meant there was no light whatsoever in that hallway. I stepped out but I thought I heard something from one end of the hall. I stuck my foot in the bathroom door before it closed to use the little rectangle of light that came from it to try and see into the darkness. I heard movement at the end of the hall, but I wasn't scared yet. "Kali, is that you?" I called, thinking it might be one of my friends whose room was down there. I heard a soft chuckle, not loud or very menacing but it still greatly unnerved me. I tried to laugh it off. "Haha very funny guys," I said into the darkness. I heard a soft rolling noise and was tempted to bolt for my room, which was at the complete other end of the hallway, but I stood my ground. Finally, a ball rolled into my field of view (which was only a few feet in front of me). I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Was this supposed to scare me? By this point I was fed up so I yelled, "Kali you really suck at pranks y'know!" I was just about to the point of saying "fuck it" and just making a run for my room but I took a closer look at the ball and my blood froze in my veins. It was my lucky racquetball that I kept under my bed. I was a million percent sure none of my friends knew about that ball. I yelled," Ok guys this isn't fucking funny!" A soft chuckle, but this time it was from the other end of the hall. "GUYS FUCKING STOP" I screamed. In my rage, I accidentally pulled my foot out of the door. Total darkness. I went to push it back open but it was locked. And I had left my key card inside. My eyes watered as I fumbled for my phone in my pocket. After what seemed like the biggest struggle of my life, I finally got my phone out of my pocket. I turned on the flashlight and looked at both sides of the hallway. It seemed that every time I looked one way, I would hear a chuckle from the other. I was absolutely terrified now. I was torn between which side of the hall to look at. I quickly glanced at my phone screen to check the battery. Four percent. I considered my options. There was no way I was making a run for my room knowing that something was down there, and that something would inevitably be behind me. I couldn't move as I would be extremely vulnerable to one of the things that was in the hall with me. So, I laid my phone face down so the light shined upwards and sat with my back to the bathroom door and looked straight ahead so I could try to use my peripherals to look at both sides. The chuckles came closer until they were just outside my field of view, maybe 10 feet away on both sides. I felt like I had ice running through my veins. I was shivering despite the fact that it was still 80 degrees outside and that our dorm had no air conditioning in the actual living quarters. I had no way of knowing what my battery percentage was at as my phone was face down, and I couldn't check it because I would lose sight of both sides of the hallway. So I waited. Waited for my only lifeline to go out. And I listened to the eager laughter on both sides of me. I sat for what felt like ages until my flashlight flickered. I just put my head down and shut my eyes just as the light went out. Nothing. No sound. Only my heartbeat. Thump I immediately thought of making a mad dash for the exit. My muscles tensed as I prepared to leap up and sprint faster than I ever had before, but I didn't. I thought I could feel something. Not hear it, but feel it. Thump My hair was on end. I could've sworn something was standing directly in front of me. I thought about attacking, but I didn't want to make this thing mad. So I just stayed put. Thump I felt something brush ever so slightly over my arm, just enough to move the hairs so I could feel it. I was petrified. I did not want to die like this. Thump I had had enough. I didn't want to die but I sure as hell didn't want to take it sitting down. I was gonna attack it. Just throw out a fist. What else could I do? Thump Now. I let out a yell, scrambling to my feet. I opened my eyes but was greeted with inky blackness. I cocked my arm back and let a punch fly. Just as I did, the hallway light turned on. My fist smashed through the wall and I squinted my eyes against the light. I heard noise from one end of the hall and looked. I saw all the people that shared my floor, some laughing and joking about the awesome party they had all been at, some backing away from me in fear. One of my friends stepped forward," Jack what the fuck?! Are you ok?" I looked at him. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. So I just laughed. I walked down the hall and they parted to let me through. I stepped into my room and shut the door. I dropped out and moved the next day. Category:Mental Illness Category:Places